Battle Zone
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: Inspired by Sekirei, this takes place in an alternate reality where Pokemon are replaced by super humans who are monitored by managers. This is mainly focusing on Ash Ketchum and his team of partners, but there will be other main characters, including Gary Oak and Silver, Giovanni's son. Started working on Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, Ash! It's your first day of being a Manager!", a brunette female with light skin wearing a pink T-shirt and forest green pants yelled.

The person she was addressing wasn't budging out of his bed.

"You heard the woman! Get up!", Lenora, a dark skinned beauty with forest green hair in an afro and an hourglass figure bellowed as she banged pots and pans together as she tried not to step or trip on the person's many "Pikachu and Friends" plush toys.

Finally, a pale scrawny male, Hawes dashed from behind the beautiful woman and pulled the blinds open to let the morning light into the room.

"Nggh... I'm late aren't I?", the person revealing himself from under white covers groaned.

He was a teenager with jet black hair and a slight tan. He looked nothing like the brunette addressing him except for his eye color, a bright amber color. He wore blue pajamas with green lining.

The scrawny male returned hiding behind Lenora after finally successfully waking up what would be his master.

"Actually, you'll be just in time if you get up, Ash.", Hawes muttered.

Ash then snapped out of his daze.

"Woah! Thanks you two!", Ash snapped his wild black hair bounced as he started to run out of his house.

"Ash! You forgot your-", the brunette woman gasped only to realize he ran out of the door with only his blue and green pajamas on.

"Just think...", Lenora sighed, "You were just like him when you were a manager."

"Really? Well, difference is, I'll think he'll be more uncomfortable about it than I would. All the partners Professor Oak offers are female.", the woman laughed.

"Dehlia, if you think Ash is as shy on the subject as I am in general, you'll be gladly mistaken. He already knows about Prof. Oak's partnerships.", Hawes laughed nervously.

"I guess you're right. He is my son after all.", The brunette, fair skinned woman addressed as Dehlia laughed.

XxXxX  
In a castle in the outskirts of Viridian Forest is a garden. In the Garden was a boy wearing a white button up shirt over a long-sleeved black turtleneck. He wore jewelry, from his spherical planet-like pendant, to his dark silver bracelet on his right hand to his dangling golden bracelets on his left. He also wore dark brown pants that were chained to a tiny cube puzzle of sorts. He had light green hair, almost like a green tea color. He wore a grey and black cap cover his face.

"My son. You are a masterpiece of God's will based on your fantastic abilities to bring rain to the garden. Yet you remain here despite being eighteen years old. EIGHTEEN for Christ's sake!"

A greying middle aged man was addressing his tea green haired son in the middle of a bright and beautiful garden.

"Papa, please... Who is going to tend this garden you built?", the green haired boy asked, his shaking blue eyes glowering at his red eyed father.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius, if you are scared to leave this estate alone, then allow me to introduce you to your new master.", the old man grinned devilishly.

The long haired boy's eyes widened as a blonde haired man with a blue cowlick, a white lab coat and thinly rimmed glasses covering greyish blue eyes appeared behind the old man.

"Come now, N. Give Uncle Colress a big kiss...", the blonde haired man grinned as he started to move closer to him.

The boy addressed as both 'Natural Harmonia Gropius' and 'N' shook his head.

"What's the matter boy? Aren't you scared to get out of the house?", Colress asked.

"Papa! Why did you bring him here?! I don't want to be anywhere near him!", N sobbed.

N then ran, jumping over the gates to the giant mansion that he once called home. He was moving towards a forest East of where it was.

"In order for Team Plasma to have its successor, he needs to be tamed first. Go after him, Colress.", the aged man hissed.

"Yes, my liege.", Colress announced following after him.

"How disappointing. Rather than raising royalty, I created a savage. No matter... Once Colress awakens his true potential, Team Plasma's plans will be initiated.", the old man grinned as he walked into his dimly lit castle.

XxXxX

Giovanni was the name of Team Rocket's leader. He was watching the old man in the garden with a camera he hid in one of the many trees within it.

His bright red eyes were full of curious joy, the satisfaction of learning something new. His tan skin and jet black hair was hard to see in the dark room he was in. Next to him were his two partners, Maxie and Archie, as well as his most prized partner, Cyrus.

"So that is Ghestis' plan. His son turned out to be a partner. So in order for him to succeed him, he needs a manager first. Once this happens, his plan to conquer the world would be complete. Not on my watch however. I will conquer before him. After all, my son IS a manager, unlike that scared innocent child he calls his. Once he builds a party strong enough, he'll overthrow Ghestis' little successor's team and meanwhile, the rest of my team would steal all of the riches. Speaking of which, I wonder how he's doing.", Giovanni laughed.

"Sir. Here he is with his first partner.", Cyrus then pointed out.

Giovanni smiled as another camera, this time a floating one in Pallet Town, showed a red-headed boy took a dirty blonde haired girl by the hand as she looked confused by leaving the office that read 'Professor Oak's Laboratory and All Girl's Partner Institute.

"That's my boy...", Giovanni laughed coldly, "But stealing his first partner isn't enough to prove that he is worthy to be the next leader of Team Rocket. I wonder what else he'll do..."

XxXxX

Ash grimaced. Something was wrong in this picture and Ash knew what it was. It was almost perfect except for one thing.

"What's wrong, Ash?", Ash's childhood rival, a blue eyed brunet with spikey hair named Gary asked.

"There's two partners left.", Ash replied, pointing at the two patient looking girls in different clothes.

"You're right! Gramps told me there would be three partners for us to choose from.", Gary then gasped in shock.

"Oh. Good morning, boys. Say, have you seen May? She was supposed to be with the others but she's not even there in her room.", Professor Oak said with worry in his otherwise upbeat and cheerful voice.

"Sorry gramps. I didn't see her on my way here.", Gary muttered.

"Was there anything special about May?", Ash asked curiously.

"She was the daughter of Gym Leader Whitney's partner, Norman.", Professor Oak replied, "Why do you ask, Ash?"

"I think she's probably kidnapped then if her family history is that famous and she's popular aside from that.", Ash then thought aloud.

"Well, well. Looks like Ash has been doing his homework. As a reward, you'll choose who will be your first partner out of the two girls here.", Prof. Oak smiled nervously.

"What about Missing May?", Ash asked.

"I'll deal with calling the cops to go find her. Sorry for making you two worry.", Professor Oak replied.

"It's fine, Gramps.", Gary muttered depressed, but despite that smirking.

Ash gulped. He saw the prettier of the two girls, a dark blue haired girl in a pink miniskirt and a black tank top glare at him.

"What's the matter?", Ash asked her.

"You'll make me look like a fool! I don't want to go out with a loser in his pajamas!", the bleunette girl hissed.

Ash knew her name was Dawn because of the name tag on her top. Her eyes were still glaring at him. He looked down.

"God damn it, I should never rush out of bed.", Ash groaned, placing his hands over his head in shame.

"Relax, Ash! You haven't even talked to the other girl yet!"

Gary motioned him towards the other girl, a girl that Ash at first thought was really a very handsome man. Her short, short lilac colored hair and her baggy, baggy purple pants don't help one bit. However, looking closer at her facial structure, like that of a purple eyed angel's, her figure still evident it is female, even with the small breasts, and her lack of an Adam's apple helped Ash figure out that 'Anabel' was female.

"Umm... Hi.", Ash muttered.

"Hi!", Anabel muttered with a friendly smile.

"The name's...", Ash tried to finish but the girl got up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You don't have to tell me, Ash. I can tell you're a kind person. That's why I'd be glad to be your partner.", Anabel smiled.

"How did you know my name?!", Ash gasped surprised he captured Anabel's interest.

"I'm a psychic type as well as a fighting type partner. I'll help you through your journey if you let me go with you."

Ash looked at Anabel. She was much friendlier than Dawn was. She was also really eager to go with him.

"Sure.", Ash smiled. It would break her little heart if she didn't go with him.

"That leaves me with you, Dawn.", Gary mumbled astonished.

"What about it?", Dawn then muttered, her blue eyes finally looking at Gary's with hearts in them set on him.

"Well, I'll go help Gramps investigate where May went. Smell ya later, Ash!", Gary chuckled as he ran off with Dawn. He totally didn't feel comfortable with Dawn eyeing him though.

"Shall we get going too, Ash?", Anabel asked.

"Sure thing, but first let me change.", Ash blushed.

"Alright then. Whatever makes you happy.", Anabel smiled gently.

Ash grinned, kissing her on the lips, "You should get impatient every now and then."

Anabel blushed and soon, it felt like a tremendous power awakened in her.

XxXxX

"You can't run away from me, N. Your father chose me as the successor to your family's Team Plasma! You must surrender to me, your manager!", Colress hissed, running through Viridian Forest and scaring away the birds and the other forest folk.

"W-w-wh-What are you talking about?! Why are you getting me to kiss you?! I'm not going to stop! I know what you'll do to me!", N sobbed, jumping from tree to tree.

"I see capturing you will be a bigger chore than I thought. Very well then. You're still a child and I'll show you why very soon!", Colress declared.

After a few minutes in the forest and N found a dead end within a giant rock behind a few bits and pieces of a mahogany fence.

"My, my... You've been cornered. Perhaps now you'll submit yourself to me?", Colress asked.

N then headbutted the rock in his way with a tremendous amount of force, followed by a swift dragon-like clawing at it. Soon the rocks started to crumble.

"Not a chance.", N muttered, sticking his tongue out as he continued to run.

Colress hissed, "Damn. He's going into the city."

He then followed after him as Viridian City, the hideout of Team Rocket, was what the man calling himself Colress was talking about.

Ash and Anabel also entered Viridian City, but from the opposite side.

Ash was finally in proper attire for traveling. He was in light blue jeans, a dark blue short-sleeved jacket with white sleeves and golden buckling, and a black T-shirt. He also wore a red and white baseball cap.

Anabel followed him still wearing her usual clothes, a lavender and white buttoned up shirt with yellow lining, baggy purple pants, white socks, and black dress shoes with golden sneaker-like heels. This time, however, now she wasn't wearing the name tag that had her name on it.

"Hey, Anabel. Maybe we should train at the Gym here rather than defeating the Gym Leader here. That way, we can be much stronger.", Ash smiled.

Just then, just as Anabel was about to answer, she gasped as Ash felt someone pass out on top of him, panting like a man after a long jog. He turned.

There was who Colress was calling 'N'. He lost his favorite cap on the way here, and Ash figured out that he had wild hair.

"Hey. Can I help you?", Ash asked worried, wondering if 'N' was about to pass out.

N muttered back to him desperately, "Please... You have to help me..."

"What can I help you with?", Ash questioned, still in worry.

Just then, N pressed his lips against Ash's. Ash didn't know what was happening but Anabel gasped in surprise on what was happening. It was as if Anabel found out she had a baby brother, though, not the usual shock one would have to seeing someone stealing their boyfriend. Ash wondered why Anabel reacted like that. That's when he realized he actually captured a new partner, his second partner to be actually honest.

"There you are, N! Come now, child. You must be mine!"

N gasped as he heard Colress' voice. He hid behind Ash. Anabel was puzzled by this interaction as was Ash.

Colress then glared.

"And who might you be?", Colress hissed coldly.

"The name is Ash Ketchum. This guy you were after chose me as his manager. And who are you?", Ash then hissed.

Colress bit his lip, scowling at Ash.

"You're telling me that N chose a mere boy like you over Team Plasma's successor?! This can't be right.", Colress hissed.

N was taller than Ash, so his attempt to hide, failed. Colress pulled him by the hair.

"Come along N. You need to be properly trained, and not with a shrimp like him.", Colress hissed.

"PLEASE!", N cried.

Ash gulped.

"Anabel, Stop him!", Ash roared.

"Yes, Ash...", Anabel muttered.

She then ran up towards Colress and gutted him to the floor, letting go of N's hair.

"C'mon, N! Let's go!", Anabel exclaimed as she pulled his hand back with Ash.

"Let's go back to Pallet Town... This is getting too weird!", Ash muttered.

"Okay.", Anabel smiled.

XxXxX

A few minutes back in Pallet Town and Dehlia gasped to see her son back so soon.

"What's wrong A- My... Who is this handsome man you brought home?", Dehlia gasped surprised to see Ash carrying N over his shoulders alongside Anabel.

"Mom. Please. This guy really needs some rest. He was being chased by this really shady mad scientist guy.", Ash muttered.

Dehlia then realized that N was Ash's second partner.

"Oh. Very well then. It's a great idea to bring him here.", Dehlia muttered.

"Say, Dehlia... Ash has a male and a female partner now.", Lenora muttered.

"Just like me...", Dehlia then smiled looking at Lenora and Hawes.

"So what's his name?", Lenora asked Ash.

"I don't know. He just ran up to me and forced me to awaken his powers and obtain him.", Ash blushed.

N looked away.

"Though, the mad scientist guy addressed him as N.", Ash replied.

"Call me Natural. You're my manager now. I should know better than to neglect me telling you my name.", N coughed.

"Hush now... You need some rest.", Anabel told him as she tried to get him to a bed.

"Can you tell me what happened to him, Anabel?", Dehlia asked.

"He was running away from home. Apparently he was arranged to be the partner of a man named Colress, but he was really against the idea. That's all his mind is offering to me at the moment.", Anabel replied.

"So he kissed me to get away from him... Even if he knew the price, I guess I find this really ridiculous.", Ash replied.

"Maybe... Anyway, you should get some rest, Ash. Tomorrow you should resume your journey, with a healthy Natural helping you out.", Dehlia replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ash woke up covered by a blanket, and the arms of Anabel and N.

"Woah! You guys! How did you get here?!", Ash gasped.

"I'm sorry Ash... I kind of wanted to protect you from what's there to come.", Anabel muttered.

"I had a nightmare...", N then muttered, "...and I ran into your room scared."

"How old are you, N?", Ash asked.

"Eighteen. Why?"

Ash laughed awkwardly, "Well, we gotta figure out your typing. You never told me like Anabel did."

N looked puzzled, "Typing?"

"Ash. I don't think he knows he's a partner...", Anabel replied.

"But N kissed me! How else did he save himself from Colress?!", Ash asked.

"Either way, let's leave. Maybe during our journey, we can see N's typing.", Anabel replied.

N returned to Viridian City. He didn't do much sight-seeing because he was chased by Colress. However, finally in a more casual situation, he finally got to see more about the city.

"Let me go!"

N turned to hear a small girl with dark purple hair in a unique hairstyle, deep tan skin, and bright amber eyes getting pulled into an alleyway by a man wearing a black suit with a giant red 'R' on it.

N growled, then quickly biting the man's hand, letting the girl go.

The scared small girl ran but then stopped to see the man laughing.

"Hehe... Who's this? Another partner?"

N gasped as the man then began to carry him on his back.

"This one has more bite than the Dragon-type loli AND, he looks familiar in a way. Wonder if he belongs to anyone.", the man grinned, gently rubbing N's thigh.

"ASH! ASH!", N then quickly began to sob. He tried to save the girl from before.

"Draco Meteor!", the girl then declared as she then made a motion of a shotgun. Suddenly, a purple meteor came crashing down on top of the mysterious man.

N was able to survive the impact, but as for the man, he was dust. N's clothes were tattered and torn, his turtleneck barely on him.

"N? What happened, N?"

Ash gasped as he saw N's female companion hide behind him.

"Is... that..."

"That's right! I'm a free girl! Nobody's going to capture me!", the small girl hissed as she hissed at Ash.

"You're a... Dragon-type partner...", Ash then smiled.

"...Aren't you going to try and capture me like those black uniformed men?", the girl then muttered.

"No way. I won't capture you.", Ash replied.

"Did N save you?", Anabel asked.

"Oh. So that's the nice guy's name. I also forgot to introduce myself. My name is Iris. My grandpa is raising me from the outskirts of town.", Iris replied.

"I'm Ash. This is a partner of mine, Anabel.", Ash smiled as Anabel curtsied to her.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was shopping for some food as well as finding other Dragon-type partners for him. He doesn't kiss them or anything. That would be gross! It's more like he's training them.", Iris replied.

"So your grandfather..."

"That's right! He's a Dragon partner himself!", Iris replied.

She then moved them westward towards the Victory Road.

"Shall we follow her?", Anabel asked.

"Maybe. Maybe her grandfather can help train us as well.", Ash replied.

N followed, only to pass out on top of Ash, Ash deciding to carry him on his back.

"N? Well... I guess I can see why he's hurt; A meteor did hit him...", Ash muttered.

"That's odd though. My attacks don't usually hurt other partners that badly unless... Oh...", Iris then blinked.

"What's wrong?", Ash asked.

"N must be a Dragon-type too! It's like I won the lottery! Grandpa is going to be so excited!", Iris smiled. She grabbed the exhausted N off Ash's shoulders and onto hers as she ran off with him.

"HEY!", Ash gasped following after the girl. Anabel also followed, right behind Ash.

A few minutes later, they were on top of the Indigo Plateau. Ash can feel himself breathe in and out, panting isn't really the exact term to use for it, as it was an overstatement.

"Iris... You found a Dragon-type? But he is already captured!"

Ash hid and saw Iris being talked down upon by a tall, buff and gruff old man. His beard made it look like it was his lower jaw.

"Still... We should train him!"

The man finally noticed Ash.

"Well now... There's his manager now... How about this, young lad... We shall battle One vs. One. If you win, we will keep your Dragon partner. However... If you lose, I must return you your partner as well as let you choose from the many Dragon partners here.", the old man muttered.

"You're on!", Ash then scowled.

Anabel stepped forward. Iris stepped forward.

"Ready?", Iris muttered.

"You're on!", Anabel replied.

Iris made the first move, Anabel dodging and swiftly punched her gut. Iris tried to claw her hand, but another swift punch stopped her.

Iris then clawed her again, this time more successful. Her arm was now sleeveless and bleeding.

"Anabel... Will you be okay?", Ash asked.

"I'll be f-"

Anabel was interrupted by a Draco Meteor. It blew Ash away, but Ash saw all the damage done to Anabel was torn clothes and getting her fatigued.

"You'll be finished... Then our training grounds will finally have another person to train! Just think... N will help protect the Dragon partnership. It's an endangered species. Do you see why we're struggling right now? But hey... Now you know why I'm beating you this hard...", Iris smirked.

Anabel was only in her undergarments, a white undershirt, and white boy shorts.

"Well well... I always wanted to train with someone... and I understand your reasoning now on why you liked N so much aside from the fact he saved you... Still, he is my manager's partner too. I have to retrieve him as a means of protecting the both of them...", Anabel said, still confident despite that.

Iris gasped as Anabel summoned a lavender colored ball and aimed it towards her, hitting her hard enough that she hit the wall. The wall began to crumble on her.

"I am sorry Iris... But the truth is, you'll be put in danger if you kept N in your sacred lands. We would be protecting you just as well if we win.", Anabel then declared.

Ash had not even thought about why N was his partner. He looked down in remorse.

Iris was defeated, she couldn't even get the boulders off her back.

"I see... This partner of yours plays a vital role in your life. Be careful now, Ash... Never leave your partners' sides...", Drayden then muttered.

"Thanks...", Ash muttered.

"Wait! You forgot the other part of the agreement!", Iris then muttered, after being fully bandaged by another Dragon-type partner as she jumped on Ash and kissed him.

This initiated she was captured.

"Why did you do that?!", Ash muttered, blushing on his way to Viridian Forest, "Didn't you say you wanted to be free?"

"Yeah, but it's better that you don't choose. I just saved my sisters from being chosen by a manager.", Iris then muttered, sticking her tongue out, "Besides... I like you anyway, and I like N. I have to see what other type N is as well, otherwise, I can't help you train him."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but still...", Ash muttered confused, "Countering your own statements kind of makes you childish."

"Well no duh, I'm twelve years old, genius!", Iris huffed.

"Well, that concluded our journey...", Anabel muttered.

N remained silent the whole time, because he was checking to make sure they weren't followed. Finally he spoke.

"I know you're following a pretty thick path. Show yourself.", N then growled.

Ash then blinked when suddenly, N was looking head first at a manager with a partner.

This manager had red hair and red eyes, wearing a uniform of red and black colors. Difference was, it didn't have an 'R' on it, but it was still prevalent he was part of the same team that tried to capture Iris.

Iris hid behind Ash.

"Who are you?", Ash asked.

"Ah... Well, well... Seems like I've found the heir of Team Plasma...", the red-head grinned devilishly.

"Heir? Team Plasma? Huh?!", Ash asked.

N shook his head and told Ash, "So he's the son of Team Rocket's Giovanni... How did he know I was..."

"Please... You can't inherit anything unless you have a manager... and who is this runt? I thought your manager was going to be Dr. Colress... Aw well... My team is only small so far... but maybe when we finally have six partners each, we can battle once again...", the boy in black sighed.

"What's your name?", Ash then hissed, "And how do you know N?"

"Call me Silver. Let's just say N and I are... Family rivals.", Silver replied.

N looked down, shaking his head in confusion. Ash just kept scowling.

"And you kidnapped her and made her yours!", Ash hissed pointing towards May, "You're no different than the guy chasing N!"

Silver gasped but then blinked, "You mean to tell me... N picked you over Colress? What I remember, N always was the goody-two-shoes kind of kid that always thought father knew best..."

"Say that to my face, Silver...", N hissed.

Silver gasped in shock of N's aggression towards him, "Well, we could settles this with a Partner Battle, except clearly May is outnumbered."

Ash, "We'll settle this fair, then. You should totally find more partners at this time. Meanwhile, I'll be on my way to Pewter City."

Silver laughed, "Well good luck, shrimp."

Anabel and Iris observed the two boys were never going to be in good terms with Silver, as he laughed holding May's hand the whole time. Anabel though also observed how the whole time, May tried to get a word in on how she felt, but was always silenced by Silver.

She felt horrified and sorry for May as she tried to brush it off, "Forget about him, you guys! I think we sound some fruit over here!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Battle Zone

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

There is one town people will know this family in: Pewter City.

This family is one male Manager and six partners. Six partners is the Maximum you can have. However, three of them aren't your usual partners.

"Father? Who is the next manager? Can I serve him our favorite tea?"

_The Sommelier _

"Father! I'm heating up! I wanna battle now!"

_The Griller_

"Father. Let me blow off some steam outside..."

_The Swimmer_

Then there is one.

"Cilan, honey, let Mommy take care of this. Your hands are sensitive. Chili! No! You can't rough house right now! Cress, sweetie, you look clammy... I think you should rest up before you take a dive again."

_The Mother_

The Gym Leader of Pewter City has three sons and a loving wife. They are four of his partners. There are also two other partners.

"Cress is a water-type. The pool's chlorine must be damaging him. I'll take him to a bath. Is that okay, Lucy?"

_The Nurse_

"Chili! I think you need to go to your room for a timeout! Lucy, you can help Cilan, but don't let his hands touch yours. By the way, Brock... I might be a little late due to work."

_The Warden_

The other two help Lucy with what she can't handle. Nurse Joy a healing partner and Officer Jenny being the true bread winner. Brock lets her do her job.

"I'm glad you guys are anticipating a battle with a manager... Sadly, nobody has been looking for a battle with me for a long time. Ever since Dehlia won against me, that is...", the Gym Leader sighed.

"Dehlia? You mean the first...", Lucy muttered.

"The first challenger that won against me.", Brock muttered, "We were both 15... It's been twenty years since then. If we see a manager, then we're in trouble, Lucy. It has been that long..."

"Honey... Don't worry... If I can give birth to three beautiful boys at the same time, we can survive anything... I promise you.", Lucy smiled as she finally entered the room. They were both brunettes. Lucy though had red highlights. Brock's was much shorter.

They kissed. Just briefly though as to not disturb their sons.

The first boy walked in tapping his mother by the shoulder. He had green hair and green eyes. He inherited his father's light tan. However, his eyes were surprisingly tiny.

"Mother, can you make sure my hands don't scald? I don't want that to distract me from putting the tea on the table for Father...", he smiled.

"You're so formal, Cilan. But I hope my touch doesn't hurt you to badly...", Lucy smiled.

"I've grown accustomed to your poison skin. Don't be scared for me...", Cilan replied. He smiled back and hugged her.

"Aww, honey!", Lucy then smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Dad! There's someone outside!", a fiery red-head, with bright red eyes roared as he entered the room.

"What? Outside the Gym?", Brock asked, standing up from his desk.

"Yeah! He has one Partner! She's a Water/Steel-type! I can just tell... Her eyes looked so cold...", he replied.

"Looks like Jenny needs to call off her job. This sounds like something a Dark/Fighting type like her can handle.", Lucy then smiled.

"Don't forget, Father... There would be a need for good sportsmanship... and don't worry!", Cilan smiled.

"How is Cress, Chili?", Lucy asked turning to the red-head.

"Cress will be fine... but if an electric-type shows up... Avoid letting him battle at all cost. I think it might burn him out if he doesn't put up a fight...", Chili then said, looking back.

"I'm scared for Cress, though...", Cilan then announced, "I know he's dependent on water, but we have yet to tell him the pool is being replaced by something that will finally benefit him for once... a fresh water pool that can make him feel better."

"He hasn't been outside for a while now, Dad. He has to be in a bath tub, kiddie pool, or a water-bed to help him get into a comfort zone. Even if someone comes in with a Fire-type, he'll be in severe pain by the time the battle is over...", Chili muttered.

"I know that!", Brock hissed.

The boys went silent.

"I'm sorry... I know you guys are concerned... but until Grandpa, and the rest of the Pewter family finishes renovating his birthday present, I want you to keep quiet about it.", Brock then said, starting to cry.

"Oh, honey...", Lucy muttered.

* * *

"So how many people are competing against you in becoming the Battle Zone champion?", N asked Ash.

"Are you asking because you want to feel comfortable or just out of curiosity?", Ash asked back.

"Well... It seems like the line to meet Brock is short.", Anabel replied.

"Really now? Well, there's a reason for that. N... My Mom is the Battle Zone Champion. She has been undefeated and she asked for me to take her stead. She waited until I was of age to be a Manager to set me off for this journey. I even bragged about her to Gary, in case he was interested.", Ash smiled.

"Well, it wouldn't matter, anyway. We'll pound those partners!", Iris said, in a very competitive spirit.

"Now, now Iris. Let's not get too hasty...", Ash said, "I don't even know if Gary is battling him or not."

"We just won..."

Gary and Dawn were behind them. Dawn sighed, facepalming.

"That's great!", Ash smiled.

"Say, Ash. Can we talk about something?", Gary then asked quietly.

"Umm... Sure. What's up?"

Gary pulled Ash aside.

"The green-haired partner you have. You know about how he's the son of the leader of Team Plasma, right?", Gary then whispered.

"No... I had no idea... He was running away from a creepy mad scientist looking guy! He looked scared! He can't be abandoned! He needs to know he's safe!", Ash muttered back.

"Alright. But try to keep on the down-low when you're facing Brock. I know you like to do that because you're Dehlia's son and all, but if you notice, Team Rocket is looking for him as well. He's more than just some stray kitten, Ash. Remember that.", Gary replied.

Ash looked towards his team.

"So... That pajama wearing scumbag has a bigger party now? How did that happen?", Dawn asked.

"HEY! He was actually training us, unlike you, you pampered lapdog!", Iris scowled.

"Iris...", Anabel muttered in worry. She seemed to not be amused by their bickering, but now nervous.

"So... You don't like wearing pajamas?", N then asked.

"Well... No, I...", Dawn said.

Anabel and Iris knew where this was going.

"Yeah, you need pajamas so you don't feel naked when you go to sleep! You can't be cold, right?", Iris asked.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!", Dawn hissed.

"Does Dawn just sleep in her underwear, then?", N asked.

"N! That's really something you shouldn't ask a girl!", Anabel said, her face turning very red.

"AND YOU! You keep your mouth shut, too!", Dawn roared.

"Well, as long as Dawn doesn't interact with him, there shouldn't be a problem.", Ash laughed nervously.

"Dawn...", Gary sighed. Then he turned to Ash, "Smell ya later."

"Bye, Gary!", Ash waved. Dawn was provoked to be very provocative towards Ash's team, her vulgar language though had to be muffled by Gary's hand as he dragged her.

"I'm sorry, Ash. Dawn seems to be very against you...", Anabel muttered.

"It's fine.", Ash muttered.

He then thought back for a moment, "Would his party be the same as when he battled mother's?"

* * *

Silver was running after a new Partner in Viridian Forest. May followed clumsily, her body covered in bruises and scratches.

"Hey! Come back here!", Silver roared.

"Make me!", the Partner announced. He was a Grass/Dark type in different shades of green. His belt was white though, as was his shoes. He was also wearing a dark blue mid-driff. His hat was a dark green. His purple hair was wild and wavy, and his teal eyes were moving straight to find someone or something.

"I see... I guess I'll have to lasso you, Team Rocket style!", Silver roared as he took out a rope.

"Silver! Wait up!", May panted behind him.

Then there was another Manager with his Partner.

"I'm glad I can take you to your element, Burgh.", a small androgynous boy with lilac colored hair wearing the outfit of a safari bug catcher smiled towards him.

"Thank you very much, Bugsy.", his partner, a tall brunet male wearing red violets and yellow greens together grinned as he tried to draw a blue butterfly sitting innocently on a chamomile.

The shaking of the chamomile though scared the butterfly and this artisitic partner known as Burgh looked up to see this green blur jump over him. He however lost his footing and fell on top of his manager.

"Bugsy! Are you okay?!", the lilac boy's partner shrieked in worry.

The strange thing is, Bugsy woke up with the tired Partner's lips touching his. It was a bit of a happy accident for most managers, especially because it was just on a stroll.

The Partner though wasn't as happy.

"Eyuck! I can't believe I was caught by a little brat!", he growled.

"Hey! Don't call Bugsy a brat!", Burgh snapped.

The Partner turned and gasped in surprise.

"I hope you know this, but that's a Gym Leader in training you're talking to. We were going to absorb some solar energy until this happened. Guess now I have a new sparring partner.", Burgh stated, his frown turning upside down.

"Don't get any conclusions, Mister! I am not going to be someone's pet cactus!", the Partner snapped as he finally started to throw punches at Burgh.

"Woah! You have a lot of fighting spirit!", Burgh started to chuckle as he dodged, blocked and even kicked his punches.

"Grrr! If only that red-headed creep and his abuse victim girlfriend weren't tailing me! Then this would not have happened!", the Partner groaned.

"And what about me, exactly?", Silver's voice finally announced.

"Silver...", Bugsy then muttered in shock.

"Yes. It's me. And I wanted that Partner you just caught.", Silver replied, now carrying May.

"Your girlfriend needs to go to a Partner Center! Are you seriously saying you can take on two Partners with her?", Bugsy asked worried.

"Don't be surprised. It's a Fire/Fighting type. She can take your team down...", Silver grinned.

"This guy is starting to PISS ME OFF!", the Partner growled.

"I hear you...", Burgh announced, "and maybe we can team up to knock some sense into him?"

"That doesn't sound too bad of an idea...", the Partner grinned deviously.

"Glad we finally made a mutual agreement on something...", Burgh smirked.

"That doesn't mean I still hate being caught though...", the Partner grinned.

"Oh, you'll start to like it in some time later.", Burgh smiled.

"Wait. Isn't two against one battles illegal?", Silver then asked.

"Not when the Partner was freshly caught. Like right now with that Partner you're just talking about.

"Needle Arm!", the Partner roared as his hand literally turned into a pointy cactus and elbowed May in the Gut.

"Struggle Bug...", Burgh muttered. He inhaled a deep breath before he assembled a team of leaf bugs and mantises.

"Aww perfect!", the Partner shrieked as he moved out of the way.

The bugs then dashed around May, giving her more scratches, and occasionally a bite or two until she finally fainted.

"Damn. How did this happen?", Silver gasped in shock.

"Did you ever take her to a Partner Center? or an equivalent of that? I thought despite their reputation, Team Rocket takes careful consideration on how they take care of their Pokemon.", Bugsy muttered.

"How dare you compare me to mere underlings to my Dad. I am nothing like other grunts...", Silver groaned, carrying May while running out of the forest.

"Poor kid. He must be new to taking care of a partner...", Burgh sighed.

"Being too embarrassed over that? What a pleb...", the Partner finally chuckled.

"Say, we never got to ask your name. Please forgive me. I'm Bugsy. This is your fellow partner, Burgh.", Bugsy finally annouced.

"Awww! They both start with 'B'! How cute!", the Partner smiled.

"It seems your mood has lightened.", Burgh grinned.

The Partner blushed, "You can call me Harley... honey."

"Harley. That's refreshing.", Bugsy smiled.

"What's wrong with it?", Harley growled.

"Nothing. It's a cute name.", Burgh smiled.

"Cute?", Harley gasped.

"Yeah... Have you ever been called 'cute'?", Burgh asked.

"N-no... Not really.", Harley muttered, "Not for twenty three years that is..."

"Y-you're a runaway?!", Bugsy gasped.

"Yeah. I don't want to admit it. It was mainly at the day care. Because I was born a Dark-type, my abilities... scared my fellow partners.", Harley exclaimed.

* * *

"_Harley's a monster!", a little kid shouted as he threw a pebble at a purple haired toddler in a green shirt and blue jean shorts. _

"_Monster! Monster!", more little kids started to throw pebbles at him, Harley started to cry for his parents._

"_Boys! Boys! Leave Harley alone!", the female day care teacher roared, pushing children out of the way._

"_Will Mommy and Daddy ever come back?", the young Harley sobbed._

"_Not until next week. Then you can return to Saffron City to your aunt, Sabrina.", the daycare teacher told him._

"_I-I can't wait until then! Everyone is mean to me! I want my Mommy and Daddy!", the boy then sobbed as he ran to climb over the gates as he ran toward Viridian Forest holding a small toy puppy._

* * *

"I didn't have a map telling me where Saffron City was. So I decided I would raise myself in the forest. Don't get me wrong. At night I returned to Viridian City to get food and such. I just avoided that place at all costs. I was surprised my parents weren't searching for me. Then again, Aunt Sabrina had Psychic Type Partners and neither one of them wanted to deal with a Dark Type.

"I taught to accept myself as a hermit in Viridian Forest. Dark-type Pokemon aren't great around people that use Psychic-Type partners because Dark-types weaken their abilities. You can say my parents would have rejected me for being gay later on in my lifetime if I wasn't a Dark-type. Sorry for sobbing about my life story... What brings you to Viridian Forest.", Harley moaned melodramatically.

"It is fine. We are Gym Leaders in training. Our division is in Celadon City. We can take you to Saffron City to help you meet your Aunt. She should be more forgiving than your parents...", Bugsy smiled.

"You really think so?", Harley asked.

"Don't worry Harley! We can finally reunite you with familiar ground. You don't have to be scared anymore...", Burgh smiled.

Harley sniveled. Then he sobbed. He started to cry over Burgh's shoulder.

* * *

Ash, Anabel, N, and Iris sat around the large dining room table, the red carpeting soft on their feet. Clian, Cress, and Chili made dinner, however Cilan tried to carry Cress as he almost fell over.

"So as you can see, my team will outnumber yours. Tiring your Partners is something I don't want to do.", Brock then explained.

"It's fine. But I still want a challenge.", Ash smirked.

"Just like your mom, huh?", Brock laughed nervously, "Cilan, Chili. You will team up with Mom."

"What about me?", Cress moaned as he was put on a wheelchair with Cilan's help from Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry son... You aren't going to have your first battle... Not with an electric type on the team.", Brock muttered.

"How did you kno-", Ash and Cress both asked.

"Simple. I am a Gym Leader. I can tell what type of Partners a manager brings due to the environment they bring. The pendant he's holding helps maintain electrical currents his body has kept within him. He also is bringing the storm clouds with you.", Brock smiled.

"Really?", Ash gasped.

"Well, it has been cloudy lately...", Anabel gulped anxiously.

Brock glanced back at Cress.

"Cress... I..."

"No. It's fine, Dad...", Cress looked away.

"No, it's not fine. You really aren't proud of my decision...", Brock began to sob.

"Dad..."

Cress looked back.

"Just wait, Cress... Once Grandpa finishes the new pool... You can finally enjoy being in the pool.", Brock grinned.

"What about Cilan and Chili?", Cress asked, "What about them?"

Brock gasped as Cress ran off.

"Cress! CRESS!"

Cress didn't look back. He rode his wheelchair out of the room.

"Was Cress... upset about the attention given to him?", Cilan asked.

"Let's go check, bro!", Chili announced.

Ash frowned. Brock was dealing with a child that doesn't want to be pampered because of his condition. But what he frowned more is that behind him were two members of Team Rocket. Who were they? Why are they looking at all of them like that?

* * *

TO BE CONTINED...


End file.
